Listening With Your Heart
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Leon is in a cheerful mood and wants to take D and Chris to the park. D goes with him and notices that Leon is more intune with things then he realizes. R&R pwease


A.N Ohmigod A NEW STORY! IT just would not leave me alone and I was listening to the song over and over on the bus so I thought hey why not? I hope you all like it since it took me a lot of time to figure out how to put this all together. Enjoy.

Disclaimer – If I owned Pet Shop Of Horrors I would live like the goddess I was born to be…..HOWEVER since I don't own it I'm stuck living with only my mom, dog and computer which even though I love very dearly, wish I could trade away from even a little bit of copy rights to this book. I can't even get sued. I'm too broke.

-------------

Leon walked down the street listening to the sounds of the city he adored so much. The cars passing on the street, stopping and going every time the light changed. Kids laughing and running down the crowded street, playing ball and chasing each other. The sounds of their feet hitting the pavement in beat with the ball and other sounds of the city. Like the metal clanging above his head. He just couldn't help but bop his head to the beat it made when it all came together.

And just why was he heading down the street _away_ from his job? Easy answer. He had just gotten off early from duty and decided on the spur of the moment he was going to take D and Chris out of that damn pet shop. They spend way too much time in there as it was anyway and he felt it necessary and his civil duty to pull them out into sunlight. It would be good for both of them.

Leon saw the pet shop a block away and grinned from the sight. He took off in a light jog towards it, all while keeping his ear tuned to the sounds of the city.

Smiling at the group of kids that pushed passed him playing a game of tag, he leapt in front of the entrance and opened the door just as someone on the other side was pulling it open.

He gave the young woman and her new seemingly harmless puppy a grin and held the door open for them both, eve go so far as to bow slightly. She giggled at that and thanked him, going on her merry way out the door thinking about how cute that 'blond' was.

Leon shut the door behind him and rushed into the room, scooping up a surprised and slightly jealous D in his arms. Then he kissed him soundly on the lips.

D struggled a bit, quite angry at our detective at the moment for being flirtatious but soon gave into the demanding kiss. He wrapped his feminine arms around Leon's neck and kissed him for all those days at the office he had worked late. Coming home with bloodshot eyes. That reminded him….

"What are you doing home so early?" D questioned from his secure place within Leon's arms. Leon smiled and looked around the room. "Where's Chris! And Pon-chan? Hell even T-chan can come so long as he doesn't gnaw on my leg! It's such a nice day outside D! I figured we could go down to the park for awhile and…." Leon stopped in his tirade and glanced down and a speculative D.

D looked intently up at him. "You wanted to take us to the park?" Why would we do that? We have perfectly good beaches within the walls of this pet shop."

Leon blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well I was just hoping you would wanna come with me. Like outside these walls somewhere. Chris would like playing in the park with other kids for a change. And maybe we could have a picnic?"

"So you wanted me to leave my shop for the day?"

Leon nodded.

"And come with you and Chris to the park is that right?"

Leon nodded again more slowly. Was he being interrogated?

"Well now that would mean I would have to close up everything and get our picnic things ready while you get Chris."

Leon shook his head again and waited for D to say something else. When he saw the pointed stare D was giving him it dawned on him and he grinned happily.

"So we can go?" he shouted happily.

D otherwise flinched lightly at the shouting then smiled up at his dear lion. "Yes my cunning detective. We may go."

Leon who was jumping up and down for joy stopped and gave D a questioning glance. "Cunning? Who me?"

"You knew perfectly well that I would not resist anything you say after a kiss like that. And it _is_ such a lovely day after all."

Leon sauntered back over to D and swept him up in his arms again. "Anything I say huh?" He leaned down and took D's lips back into his own again and kiss him with all the passion of a drowning man clinging to a lifejacket. When he finally let go D panted, his face tinged red with pleasure and nodded his head, eyes half closed. "Oh yes detective…"

Leon chuckled which soon turned into outright laughter. D's eyes shot open and he gave a full hearted glare at his lover before pouting in the adorable cute way of his.

"Awwww I'm sorry D. I just couldn't resist."

D stuck his nose in the air and turned away from him slightly. Leon hugged his waist from behind and nuzzled his neck. "I'll let you bring your tea set. Imagine – a picnic _and_ a tea time all in one afternoon. In the beautiful sunlight. Clean fresh air…"

D finally gave into Leon's coaxing and smiled. "Alright Leon. Since you seem so bent on going and with such…tempting…methods I think we should get ready. Now go get Chris so we can get out of here." With that D turned and made his way to the kitchen, telling the animals on his way he was going out.

Leon grinned and shot off down some random hallway, one of many mind you. He had been living with the Count for 6 months. Knew him for almost a year and a half. And he still didn't know everything this mysterious pet shop held. But he knew for certain the places Chris was most likely to go. And if he wasn't with that dragon that got on his nerves then he was with…

"Chris!" Leon shouted as he bust through the doors of Philippe's room. He stopped for a moment and took in a breath of fresh air. Now that he thought about it he would much rather stay here….

'**Yeah Bro?'**

Leon looked down and ruffled his little brother's hair. He waved at Philippe who was swimming off in the distance and smiled. "I was thinking maybe you would wanna go to the park today? Me and D are coming and we're having a picnic and everything!"

Leon almost cracked up at the large gasp Chris made. He didn't even have to see Chris to know that his eyes were as big as leaves and he was practically hopping on one foot. '**Ohmigod we're going to the park! The park! The park!'** Chris then got slap happy and started to run around in circles. He waved goodbye to his dolphin friend – which Leon still couldn't believe looked like a child but hey there were other things more crazy in here – and ran out of the room. Leon shook his head as he followed with a slower pace. 'It always amazes me how he seems to know this shop from end to end.' Of course he had lived here with D much longer than Leon had.

Leon got back up to the main entrance and saw Chris chattering happily away at D who was smiling and getting last minute stuff ready. He laughed and walked in then lifted Chris off his feet holding him upside down. "Hey you little runt are you bothering D with questions again?" Chris giggled and shook his head. D lifted up the case filled with their picnic and tea set – which looked like no man of his size could even carry – and started towards the door with Chris and Leon in tow. After they had walked out D turned around before shutting the door and looked at all his animals who were in the hallway. "I am going out to have a picnic. I want you all to watch the shop while I am gone. Defend it if anyone comes. Do not mess anything up. And try not to leave anything out. We shall see you later."

All the pets nodded then cheered as soon as the door closed. Free at last!

On the other side of that door there was a Chris and D chuckling at the antics of the pets. They could hear them cheering on the other side of the door and thought it hilarious. Leon however was left in the dark then et Chris down and took his hand. "To the park!"

'**To the park!**' Chris shouted after him.

D walked in the direction of the park smiling at his two lovely haired blonds. They attracted so much attention, especially Leon himself. He wondered again how he even got ahold of him. But he sure as hell wasn't letting go.

Leon looked down at Chris and stopped walking for a minute. Chris looked up at Leon. '**Big bro?'** He just sshh him and motioned with his hand to the city around him. "Do you hear it Chris? The city? It's playing a beat for us. All we have to do is listen."

Chris tilted his head for a moment and listened intently. After a moment he gasped and looked up at Leon with a shocked look. '**How come I've never noticed before?'**

"Because we're usually to busy to hear it. Isn't it amazing? Our very own song right here…"

D who might not have looked interested, was in fact listening to Leon's every word. 'Who would have thought he was so insightful? Listen to the city. I have to admit I never thought to listen either…' D stopped walking and stood in the middle of the crowded sidewalk, closing his eyes and lifting his head. He blocked out all other things and just listened to the beat, the steady rhythm that was playing. His eyes snapped open in shock and he looked over at Leon who was a few feet ahead of him, grinning like a madman at him. Leon nodded and D blushed and nodded back. 'It's a miracle. There may be hope for my detective yet.' He hurried up to catch up with him and lightly took his free hand into his own. Smiling up at him he and his two blonds walked off towards the park, still listening to the sounds of the city.

----------------

A.N. o.o……..Please like it?

Leon – THEY BETTER LIKE IT I WAS IN IT!

D – Oh really detective Do get over yourself.

Leon – Why do you sound british?

D – It's Anastasia. She's been hooked on Harry Potter lately…

Leon – ohhh…..Wanna go make out?

D – yes please

O.o What the hell was that? I wanna watch! –trails after them with a camera- REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU A COPY!


End file.
